1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel saponin-decomposing enzyme, a gene thereof, and a novel method for producing soyasapogenol B using them.
2. Background Art
Soyasapogenol B (12-oleanane-3,22,24-triol) is one of the aglycones of saponins contained in legumes and has been reported to have various physiological activities since early times. For example, platelet aggregation suppressing effect, anticomplementary activity, and preventive and therapeutic activity for nephritis, rheumatism, immune diseases such as systemic lupus erythematosus, autoimmune diseases or thrombosis have been reported (Chem. Pharm. Bull., 24, 121–129, 1976; Chem. Pharm. Bull., 30, 2294–2297, 1982; Kagaku to Seibutsu, 21, 224–232, 1983; Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 37749/1986). Further, growth-suppressing effect on cells derived from human colon cancer and human ovarian cancer has been reported (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 37749/1986; Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 234396/1998).
Soyasapogenol B can be produced, for example, by chemically hydrolyzing sugar chains of saponins contained in soybean seeds as glycosides (soyasaponins I–V). However, this is not an effective production method because a considerable number of by-products may be produced depending on the conditions for acid hydrolysis. Further, soybean seeds are known also to contain saponins which have soyasapogenol A (soyasaponins A1–A6) or soyasapogenol E as an aglycone. Therefore, when soyasapogenol B is prepared from soybeans, the resulting preparation may easily contain soyasapogenol A and soyasapogenol E as impurities so that it is difficult to purify soyasapogenol B alone from such preparation. Further, since the saponin content of soybean seeds is generally as low as about 0.2% (Yakugaku Zasshi, 104, 162–168, 1984), there is a need for more efficient production.
As for methods of producing soyasapogenol B using microorganisms, a method with genus Streptomyces (Chem. Pharm. Bull. 32: 1287–1293, 1984) and a method with genus Penicillium (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 234396/1998) is known. However, these methods of producing soyasapogenol B using microorganisms are poor in productivity and practicality.
Further, it has been reported that soyasapogenol B can be obtained as a by-product in a method in which an acid oligosaccharide having glucuronic acid as the reduced end is produced by hydrolyzing a glucuronide saponin using the enzyme (glucuronidase) produced by microorganisms that belong to genus Aspergillus or a culture containing this enzyme (Japanese Patent Publication No. 32714/1995). However, this method is primarily a method of producing acid oligosuccharides, and only a qualitative confirmation of soyasapogenol B is described in this report. Further, this report revealed the molecular weight of the enzyme having activity of interest but not the amino acid sequence thereof.
On the other hand, the search for microorganisms which efficiently produce soyasapogenol B by selectively hydrolyzing a glycoside having soyasapogenol B as an aglycone resulted in finding filamentous fungus strains that belong to genus Neocosmospora or genus Eupenicillium. It has been found that soyasapogenol B is produced and accumulated in a culture medium at a high concentration by culturing filamentous fungi, that belong to genus Neocosmospora or genus Eupenicillium, in a medium containing a saponin (a glycoside having soyasapogenol B as an aglycone) (see WO 01/81612).
Examples of such filamentous fungi include Neocosmospora vasinfecta var. vasinfecta PF1225 that belongs to genus Neocosmospora and Eupenicillium brefeldianum PF1226 that belongs to genus Eupenicillium (see WO 01/81612).
Soyasapogenol B of interest can be produced using such fungi as they are, depending on the amount of saponins added to the medium. However, the amount of saponins to be added to the medium is limited because of the surface-active property of saponins, which easily foam. Further, viscosity of the medium supplemented with saponins is expected to increase because of the surface-active property. Accordingly, in order to improve the yield in producing the target substance from the culture, the extraction process has to be repeated several times. Further, soybean extract, which is generally used as a natural resource to effectively supply saponins, usually contains components other than saponins, such as lipids, proteins and polysaccharides. Therefore, the possible amount of saponins to be added to a medium ultimately depends on the purity of the soybean extract, which does not necessarily assure efficient production.
There is a need to develop a method for the large scale production of soyasapogenol B by an enzyme reaction using a saponin-decomposing enzyme producing enzyme, in which soyasapogenol B is efficiently produced and a high yield is maintained independently of the saponin content in a soybean extract, contrary to conventional methods.